Sakura Kiss
by QueensLullaby
Summary: Killua saves a girl with pink hair and in return she gives him a kiss and her name…3 years later.


Killua saves a girl with pink hair and in return she gives him a kiss and her name…3 years later.

KilluaXSakura

}-{

It was a cold night in York New city and Killua was happy about that since it was nearly 105 degrees in the day time. He had just got back from a chasing a guy with Gon. He and Gon had to hunt down some goon that had stolen this old lady's purse. They didn't catch him 'til just an hour ago. Curse Gon and his kindness.

But that's what Killua liked about Gon he was the complete opposite of him and that was why they were best friend. They had been through so much shit in the past 4-5 year. They were now 17 and both had 2 stars on there license now. Gon was close to finding his father as well. Over all they both were doing well. Kurapika had yet to get his revenge on the Spiders. And Leoreo was in his last year in Medical School.

They had kept in connect with them both, but they didn't get to see each other much. Gon and Killua were in York New City for vacation.

}-{

After Gon had gone to sleep Killua had token a stroll out in the night for a little thinking and alone time for himself. What he did not expect was to run into a pink hair girl who had a gun to her head, but fate was having some fun right now….

He was just walking in the park, and there he saw a huge guy holding a gun to a pink hair girl. At least he assumed it was a girl by the long pink hair and the legs that showed from her short shorts. Anyway the man was yelling at the girl to give him to tell him where someone was. Killua couldn't make out the name, it started with an N. He was after all in a tree now. From there he could see that it was a girl and that she was wearing a pair of black short shorts, a red cropped top with both sleeves falling off her shoulder. For shoes he saw a pair of black 2 inch boots that ended right under her knee.

"Shot me if you want I'm not telling you were he is," She said with a bored tone. Killua was a little shocked at this. Most people would have wet their pants by now. But she just stood there in front of the man not scared at all.

The man had not notice the Killua was there or so he thought. Killua was slowly walking towards the man from behind. The girl had notice him and did nothing but stare at him.

Killua could now get a good view of her face and saw that her pink hair was in a pony tail with bangs almost hiding her left eye. Her eyes were the most mesmerizing emerald green eyes he had every seen before. It was as if it was looking into his soul. They held a fierce in them, they held power, one of dominance, one of a killer. The same eyes he had once.

Right when Killua was about to strike, the man disappeared and than reappear behind him. But Killua had really good reflexes and dodged the kick. The man than runs towards Killua ready to punch in the chest but Killua took the hit with his arms crossing over his chest.

'This guys fast, and his hits are as hard as rock.' Killua thought, as he dodges yet another kick. He than was about to attack the man, but was stopped when he saw a flash of pink behind the man.

The girl had swiftly landed a kick to the mans head, knocking him to the side by a few good meters.

"Are you alright," Killua asked the girl as she fell to the ground elegantly.

She than smirked, "I could be asking you the same thing, Killua Zoldyke."

"So you know who I am."

"Of course I do, after all we assassins have to stick together don't, we."

"And you are.."

"That's a secret."

Before Killua could continue the man had gotten up and was now aiming a hit to Killua. Killua dodged it by doing a back flip and watches as Sakura kicks the man in the stomach as he passed by her. The man gripped his stomach as he fell to the ground. Sakura was about to kill him with the gun that had fell when he was fighting Killua. But more man like the one that was down had shown up.

Sakura than dropped the gun and ran towards Killua and shouted at him to run.

And he did just that, he ran after her.

}-{

After 30 minutes of non-stop running they stopped running and both fell down on the ground of the beach. (Not sure if there is one in York New City, just guessing here.)

"That was fun," Sakura said with a soft laugh.

"How was that fun," Killua asked as he sat up and saw that they were at the beach and the full moon was high in the sky.

"It was fun because of the thrill it gives you," Sakura said with a grin on her face.

Killua started at her and gave a low chuckle; no one had very said that to him before.

"Anyway why was he holding a gun to your head," Killua asked.

Sakura's smile than went away. "Those people back there are looking for my friend Naruto, they wanna kill him."

"Naruto, I think I've heard that name before from someone."

"I wouldn't be surprised Naruto is the best Ninja around."

"Ninja, so are you one?"

"Yea."

"But you said you were an assassin."

"I am, I'm the ninja that does the jobs that other ninja can't or won't do, I'm the one who has to do the dirty jobs."

"The one that works in the shadows."

"Exactly."

"So why do they want to kill your friend,"

"Can't tell you."

Killua gave a confused look at her.

"You're a Hunter, you are the people that hunt _us _down. We assassins can't trust Hunter, hell I'm not even suppose to be talking to one."

"Than why haven't you left yet."

Sakura though for a moment, "I don't know, guess cause your good company."

Killua looked at her before he busted out laughing, Sakura looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"You haven't left yet because I'm good company, I'm a hunter I could call my partner here and we could capture you would stay here because I'm good company."

Sakura thought for a moment, "Yea, but you wouldn't, would you don't have any hard proof that I really am an assassin."

"True."

Sakura than smiled and stood up dusting the sand off of her.

"It's been fun, but I have got to go." Sakura said as she stretched.

Killua than stood up and did the same as Sakura had done.

Before Sakura could take a step Killua asked her something,.

"Wait what's your name."

Sakura turned around and faced him, "If we meet again than I'll tell you, kay." With that she left not before giving Killua a kiss on the cheek.

Killua stood there, shock as hell. The girl he just saved gave him a kiss and said they would meet again. Well if they meet again but the was close enough and like that Killua smiled and started to walk back to the hotel.

}-{

3 Years Later…

"Hey Killua are you ready yet." Gon asked as he headed towards the door. He and Killua were going to a ball for Hunters and everyone they knew were going.

Gon was dressed in a dark forest green tux, while Killua went with the classic black tux.

"Yea, just a minute." He shouted from the bathroom. When he came out he looked the same as ever, but his hair had grown and was even wilder than before. Gon's was the same but he had cut his, but it was still pointy at the top.

The party was to be held at the Hunter Assassinations HQ. The party was being held for Ninja and Hunter finally becoming allies. It had taken 3 years but it was finally done.

After a 15 minute drive both of them were at the party. Women of all ages were flocking around both men. Gon had talked kindly to all of them and laughed and joked as well, but Killua just tried to get away from them and he did after a while.

There was no women there that caught his eye 'til he saw someone with pink hair. His eyes widen a bit and he instantly went to where he had saw the pink hair, but no one there just a bunch of people. But as he looked around he saw the person round a corner. He followed and saw the person make another turn.

And before he knew it he was standing on the balcony. He was looking left to right and than again. Wondering if he had saw her or not.

"Be carful or you'll fall." The voice it was the same as it was 3 years ago. He turned around to find the girl he had been hoping to see for 3 years standing there.

She was as beautiful as the night he had saw her. Her pale flawless skin, her mesmerizing emerald eyes. And the dress she wore did wonders for her amazing curves. The dress was black and very well fitted. It was strapless with a heart line. Around her waist was a silver ribbon with a bow tied on her left hip. There was also a slit running down from just below the waist on the left side, showing her left leg.

"Long time no see, Killua." She said with a smile.

"Your name," said Killua not even greeting her. "Straight to the point, alright my name is…Sakura Haruno." She said with a smile.

When that name came out his heart started to beat even more and for some reason he was feeling a little risky right than and so he did the thing he wanted to do for so long. He kissed her. Simple, soft, slow, remember able.

Sakura was surprised at first but she returned it. After a the first few seconds of that, they started to French and after a couple of minutes of that, they parted for air. Killua face was a little pink and Sakura's was the same.

"So how did you know we would meet again." Killua asked. "Simple really I knew of the plan to become allies with the Hunter 3 years ago." Sakura said with a grin, her blush all gone.

Killua chuckled a little, "So you knew we would meet again, no matter what". "Yup".

"But don't you think 3 years is a little to long,"

"Well I hope you forgive me after this.." and with that she took Killua's hand and guided him to the hotel across the street, leading him to the 4 floor, room 47. Killua was a little confused at first but than got it.

And like that they had a night full of many, many fun things. *Wink*Wink.

-The End-

This one-shot is not one of my best, it was a little rushed at the end.

But what ever. I know this is like the most impossible pairing ever, but hey I like Killua, I love Sakura put them together and you get one of my most favorite pairing ever. Also heads up I might be doing a HunterxNaruto crossover soon.


End file.
